


Truth Behind Heated Words

by lineaelina



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineaelina/pseuds/lineaelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasegawa-san visits Onodera and in a jealous fit Takano tells Ritsu he should quit if he can't concentrate on his work. Despite knowing Takano didn't mean it, Ritsu starts to wonder if there is a point in Takano's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Behind Heated Words

Ritsu groans and lets his head drop against the keyboard of his laptop. Kisa laughs somewhere on his right and Onodera fights off an urge to give him a rude finger. He can feel Takano’s disapproving glare on the side of his head and he forces himself to straighten up again. It’s one of those days when it’s impossibly difficult to concentrate on work and he hasn’t been sleeping well either. Takano attacking and kissing him in the elevator this morning hadn’t helped either. Onodera flushes when he thinks about the heated encounter. He doesn’t have a time to dwell on it though because someone sets a pile of books on the corner of his desk. Ritsu startles when he feels a hand on his shoulders. At the same time the disapproving glare from Takano turns into dangerous one. Onodera ignores it for now.

“Onodera-kun, nice to see you again. Working hard it seems,” Hasegawa-san says with a wide smile.

Onodera turns around with his chair and faces the dark haired man. He answers he is doing his best which elicits a snort from Kisa. Ritsu smiles back and looks at the pile of books Hasegawa had set down on his desk. He recognized most of the titles but there were some that were unfamiliar. His fingers itched to pick them up but it would be rude towards Hasegawa who had thought to bring them to him.

“Thank you, you don’t have to keep bringing these to me,” Ritsu says and a faint blush appears on his face. 

“I have to keep good relations to you,” Hasegawa says, “I still wish you would join literature department.” 

“And a bribe is a good way to do that, Hasegawa-san?” Takano asks from his desk and his glare is freezing cold. Onodera narrows his eyes at this boss and turns his attention back to Hasegawa, who doesn’t care one bit about Takano’s apparent hostility. Ritsu opens his mouth to say something but he is interrupted by Takano’s annoyed but commanding voice.

”Onodera, if you have this much time to flirt with guys from other departments you may as well quit. I don’t want team members who don’t take care of their tasks,” Takano says as he passes Onodera’s desk. 

Ritsu’s head snaps around, but the man disappears behind the corner and into the hallway. Hasegawa walks after him, but Ritsu knows it’s impossible to talk to Takano when the man is on this mood. Onodera looks down and feels like crying. Kisa seems to notice this as he rolls his chair closer and tries to wrap his arm around Ritsu. The raven haired editor says something about Takano not meaning it but Onodera is not listening anymore. He pushes his chair back and excuses himself. The three remaining editors try to call after him but he ignores them all, walking into the elevator. He presses the stop button and the elevator stops between the two floors. Ritsu falls to the floor and buries his head into his knees. His breathing is harsh and at some point the huffs of breath turn into exhausted sobs and his tears wet his jeans. 

When he finally he has calmed down enough he has reached a decision. He is pretty sure resignations should go through Takano first but he is in good enough terms with Isaka to give the resignation straight to him. That way he doesn’t have to see Takano when he drops it off. Somewhere above – or under – him someone beats the elevator door and Onodera knows he has held the elevator for too long. He stands up and takes few deep breaths before switching the elevator on again. Downstairs he hastily apologizes to those who are waiting on the other side of the doors. Onodera tries to hide his red face but he is sure the people waiting notice it because no one says anything about Onodera holding the elevator. Head hunched Onodera walks out of the Marukawa Publishing. 

The sky has darkened outside and Onodera takes another deep breath. He wraps his coat tighter around himself and begins to walk. The orange tiled building looks dark against in the dark night and Onodera feels like it’s as dark as feels right now. He starts to walk towards the train station before turning around and deciding to use another station tonight. He really doesn’t want to see Takano right now.

The thing is. He knows Takano wasn’t serious about what he said. This was not the first time Takano has said something like this when he feels jealous but Ritsu is tired of always being the receiving end of such words. He knows it would get a little better if he could bring himself to tell Takano about his feelings but Ritsu isn’t sure if it’s worth it. It’s clear that working in a same office with a man you love – USED TO LOVE, Ritsu immediately corrects inside his mind and scowls – is impossible. Onodera speeds up as if trying to run away his own thoughts. Thankfully his his phone goes off in his pocket and gives him something else to think about.

He checks the ID and answers, “Hi, Kisa-san.“ 

_“Takano-san came back after a while and he looked upset to find you gone,”_ Kisa says.

Ritsu feels a flare of annoyance to shoot through him. If Takano feels annoyed he shouldn’t say things like that in the first place. The brunette editor fights down the need to snap. Taking it out on Kisa wouldn’t help anything and he wants to have at least one friend after he leaves the company. 

After a moment he answers quietly, “I didn’t feel like staying.” 

_“I understand that, Takano-san was unreasonable,”_ Kisa says and Onodera smiles at the older man’s voice. It’s good to have someone on his side. Kisa has apparently sensed his smile because he laughs a little before continuing, _“Don’t take his words seriously, he didn’t mean it.”_

“I’ll try not to,” the younger man says.

He hopes Kisa can’t hear the hint of lie in his voice. He might be annoyed but it still wouldn’t be right if Takano – or Isaka – would hear about his resignation from Kisa. Thankfully Kisa doesn’t seem to sense that something is wrong because he continues to talk cheerfully. They talk for a little while until Onodera notices he has reached the train station. He stops for a little while, not wanting to go into the noisy station while still on phone. Kisa babbles for few more minutes before wishing Ritsu good night.

_“Good night, Ricchan,”_ Kisa says, _“If you feel like staying home tomorrow I’ll make an excuse for Takano-san.”_

“Thank you, Kisa-san, but you don’t have to do that for me”, Ritsu says but smiles anyway. 

_“Of course I do, you are my friend”_ , Kisa says and for the first time it feels like Kisa really is his friend, instead of being just a co-worker. 

“Well thank you, Kisa-san, good night”, Ritsu says and can’t help but tease, “and tell Yukina-kun I said hi.” 

Kisa squeals in alarm and disconnects the call. Onodera laughs at Kisa and puts the phone back into his pocket. He walks into the station stairway and suddenly he notices he is feeling a lot better than he had twenty minutes ago. Even though Kisa had told him about how Takano had been acting, Ritsu still felt sure about his decision to quit Marukawa. Maybe things would settle down between them after they didn’t work in the same office anymore. Takano would have to stop his constant teasing and maybe Ritsu found courage to be more open around Takano when he didn’t have to fear it affecting his work. Onodera sighed and leaned his head against the train window.

He would write his resignation letter tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I guess Kisa and Ritsu are bigger buddies in my fic than in the manga/anime but Ritsu needs more friends! :) ♥


End file.
